


To Help a Brother Out

by damsevendemigods



Series: Batfam PJO AU [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crossover, demigod!jason au, part of my pjo batfam au!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damsevendemigods/pseuds/damsevendemigods
Summary: While fighting crime in New York City, Tim gets hurt. Jason makes a hard choice, and takes him to his half-brother's apartment to get him fixed up. The Jackson-Blofis family is less than excited to learn about Jason's night job, though Sally's more than willing to help fix up Tim.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! WELCOME TO THE FIRST SIDE STORY OF MY BATFAM/PJO AU! If you're new, this fic takes place after my other fic in this series, Two Kinds of Heroes. I HIGHLY recommend you read that first. Otherwise there's probably a lot here you might not understand. For everyone who HAS read that, here's a few things to know:  
> This is a series now! Because I finished the main plot of Two Kinds of Heroes, I wanted to just go on and just add in stories in the side like this. It actually works better the way it's written, and I mean.... I can't really write big long fics anyway. I'm better at just writing out all the ideas I have in separate fics, so that's what I'm doing.  
> Also! There's a part in here where Tim recognizes Annabeth; that's referencing a fic my friend wrote, which takes place in this au. I'll add a link below so you can see what that's all about. It's really good, I REALLY recommend you read that, along with her other fic that takes place in this au. They're both the same universe as Two Kinds of Heroes, and they're GREAT SO GO READ IT:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019941
> 
> One more thing:  
> I know I never wrote that Jason met Sally, Paul, or Percy's baby sister (who is going to be nameless in this fic, until October when her name is comfirmed in the new Magnus Chase book. I CAN'T WAIT!!). But in this au, a little bit after Jason meets Percy, they go to New York and Jason meets the family. Jason's really awkward at first, but he ends up fitting in well. They don't know he's the Red Hood, or that he was Robin, until this fic takes place, but they still do like him. He's close enough with them to visit every so often, and he's ALMOST as close with Percy now as he is with his other brothers in Gotham. Almost.
> 
> I was gonna name this fic "red & blue" bc you know, Red Hood & Red Robin and then Percy's a Blue Boy, but then I realized that sounds like the name of a Klance fic and this isn't a Voltron fic so you get "to Help a Brother Out" rip
> 
> Alright! THAT'S ENOUGH TALKING. I'LL SHUT UP NOW. Now, the fic. Hope you all like.

Jason didn't really know why he'd agreed to come to New York with his little brother. 

Tim had been invited to do a lecture at the New York Institute of Technology. He accepted, mostly because Bruce told him it was good publicity. So he begrudgingly packed a suitcase and took a trip to New York. 

Jason hadn't had to go, but he went because he kind of needed to get out of Gotham; the police weren't exactly happy with Red Hood at the moment, and Jason didn't want to be around when they decided to do something about it.

So yeah, going to New York with Tim was the best option. 

He didn't go with Tim to the college. Instead, he walked around the city.

He stopped in front of the Empire State Building at one point, looked straight up, and held up his middle finger. "That's for Luke, you fucks." 

He went to Central Park, and talked to the fish at the pier. Some people sent him weird looks, but to be fair, it's New York City. No one was really shocked. Besides, Jason Todd was never known as the most... mentally stable of the Wayne kids.

Most people thought he was crazy. That was okay. Currently, the world believed the lie that his death was faked after he was kidnapped and tortured by the Joker, and in order to keep him safe, he'd been sent to live somewhere far from Gotham, away from the rest of the world. Part of the lie was that Joker's torture had made him kind of crazy.

That was mostly because Jason didn't really care how the public saw him, which wasn't great since his family was famous.

The world would have a reason as to why he was seen in Central Park talking to fish. His family might wonder, but he could easily just ignore them. 

He ended up heading back to the hotel he and Tim were staying in after that. He wanted to have a chance to relax, since he had a weird feeling that he wouldn't have a chance to later that night. 

He glanced over to his backpack, the one that held his Red Hood gear, the looked away.

He was supposed to be avoiding that. He was already in enough trouble after the mess he'd left behind in Gotham. But it was so tempting...

His phone rang. He checked the caller ID, and answered. "What? I'm not going to get you from the-" "Hey Jason," Tim spoke, "how much do you know about Greek monsters?"

Not what he was expecting. And it cut just a little close to home. But he could roll with it.

"Real cute, Tim, but just because I love Wonder Woman doesn't mean that I know about all that stuff." Jason said. "Why call me, anyway?" "I... I don't know. It's nothing. Just a weird feeling. I have to go, I'll be back to the hotel in a bit." Tim sounded confused, but seemed to be getting over whatever had happened. "Alright. See you." "Bye." He hung up.

Jason couldn't help but wonder if his brother had seen something, but no matter what, it was clear the Mist seemed to be clearing his memory of the event. He knew his family couldn't see clearly through the Mist, but he was pretty sure there was some sort of lack of it covering them. They always seemed to be able to have an idea when something was off. Maybe it was the bat paranoia thing. Maybe it was something else. Jason's theory was that since Wonder Woman, an Amazon, was part of the Justice League and fought side by side with many other heroes, including his family, maybe the gods had let up a little around them. There were enemies Diana had that sometimes the other heroes fought as well, and some of those enemies would normally be hidden by the mist. He figured that because of this, many heroes in the world had clearer sigh than most mortals; there was just a limit on how clear it was.

He didn't really know how it worked. At least Tim seemed to be forgetting about the problem by the end of the phone call. By the time his brother reached the hotel, he probably wouldn't know what he had seen.

That was for the better. Jason didn't want his family to know anything more about the Greek world then they already did.

If Bruce found out that Jason was a demigod, much less an extremely powerful son of one of the big three gods... he shuddered at the thought.

Jason knew his family loved him, but he also knew that he was a killer now. Just because he'd been trying to keep a cleaner slate lately, doesn't mean he hadn't killed in the past. That he hadn't done the one thing Batman hated the most.

It was kind of irrational, but Jason was worried that if Batman found out the Red Hood was as powerful as he really was, he might end up in Arkham, or worse. 

He didn't want that. Bruce wouldn't do that. He had to keep telling himself that, and maybe he'd start believing it. 

There was a knock on the door to his hotel room, and Jason was ripped out of his thoughts. "Jason, it's me. Let me in." He jumped off his bed and opened the door. Tim was standing there, a file in his hand. "Need something to do tonight? I know it's not Gotham, but we have a few days to waste and I'm not busy." he said. 

"Let's go."

•••

Jason didn't look back until he knew they were safe. 

The mission had gone wrong. Horribly wrong. Now Tim was bleeding heavily and probably wouldn't stop. Jason had ripped part of Tim's cape off to try and stop some of the bleeding from his side, but it wasn't working. Whatever he'd been cut with, it'd gone in deep. Tim was lucky it hadn't hit any major organs or anything, but the danger of bleeding out was still very serious. 

There wasn't time to get him back to Gotham, and there was no way in hell Jason was going to go near a hospital, especially one outside of Gotham. He hated going to ones at home when there was no other choice, because even though in Gotham they knew not to remove the mask (no one wanted to piss off Batman) of a vigilante, the doctors and nurses still tended to give him strange looks when he came in hurt. On the other hand, he knew if they were in Gotham, no one would even try to check him out with Tim as the clear victim.

Here, he was worried that not only would they try to remove Red Robin's mask and find out his identity, but that they'd also force him into an examination as well. Jason was covered in cuts after the last fight, including small ones in his chest and stomach. 

He wouldn't say he was insecure, but the idea of some random nurse telling him to take off his shirt so they could look closer at the cuts he had did worry him because, well, it was hard for Jason to to explain why he had a huge autopsy scar on his chest. 

He didn't really want to explain that. 

So Jason did the next best thing. He took him to the one place close by where he knew his little brother's identity would be safe, and where they wouldn't ask questions while fixing him up.

He picked up his brother (who was surprisingly light; Tim needed to eat more) and carried him the best he could to his half-brother's apartment nearby.


	2. The Secret's Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy's woken up by the sound of someone knocking on the window to his room. He wasn't expecting two well-known vigilantes from Gotham City to be the ones out on his fire escape at 2:00 in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say I guess. Sorry it took me so long to finish this I'm very good at procrastinating ,
> 
> still not-so-patiently waiting for the new Magnus Chase book to come out so I can actually use Percy's sister's canon name. (If you didn't know, according to Rick himself, that's going to be confirmed in that book.) October can't come fast enough!
> 
> EDIT: PERCY'S STEPSISTER'S NAME GOT LEAKED AND SPOILERS IT'S ESTELLE AND I'M CRYING BECAUSE I'VE BEEN HEADCANONING HER NAME TO BE "STELLA" FOR YEARS NOW AND I'M PRETTY SURE I KNOW THIS SERIES BETTER THAN RICK HIMSELF

Percy practically fell out of his bed when he heard the knock at the window. He got up, stretched, and walked over, still half-asleep. He assumed it was Nico, stopping by for a place to sleep on his way back from visiting Hazel at Camp Jupiter- Nico tended to pop in from time to time using the fire escape for a place to shadow travel to. It wouldn't have been the first time.

Percy was VERY surprised when he saw his older half-brother, Jason Todd, standing there in the rain with another boy (who Percy quickly realized was, oh my gods, Red Robin of all people. What the hell, Jason?) who seemed to be injured. "Help me get him in. He's hurt. Deep cut on his side." Jason said. Percy didn't ask any questions and helped his brother get the wounded hero inside his room. Jason then climbed in the window after. Percy blinked at the two, as Jason helped Red Robin lay down on Percy's bed. 

"Jason?" Percy asked. He hadn't missed the red logo on the body armor Jason was wearing under that brown jacket he always had. He didn't see that one coming. 

"Yeah?" The older demigod was pressing down on a spot on the hero's side. Clearly, that was the source of the problem.

"You're... you're the-" "Not now, Percy. Go get your mom. See if she can help." Percy hesitated, still shocked by this revelation. Then he ran to wake up his mother.

•••

This wasn't the way Jason had imagined himself telling Percy that he was Red Hood.

He hadn't imagined it at all, actually. He hadn't been planning on telling Percy the truth about who he was. Now he was forced to, because Tim was bleeding out on Percy's bed and Sally was treating his wound with some supplies from a first aid kit.

Sometimes life liked to mess with him. At least he wasn't dead this time. 

Speaking of being dead, that was only one of the things Sally had forced him to explain when she came into the room, demanding to know what was going on and why Red Robin was bleeding to death on her son's bed.

All together, Jason decided this wasn't a good situation. He already would have to explain to Tim when he woke up why he was in some random apartment. He didn't want to let all his secrets go just yet.

Turns out, Sally and Percy were good listeners. Once Tim was deemed stable, they sat back and let him tell his story. He told them (almost) everything, from the day he met Thalia to his attempt to steal the batmobile's tires. Talking about his death was hard. Like most of what he was explaining, he used the shorter, edited version: "I tried to catch Joker on my own, and got myself killed in the process. He beat me up with a crowbar, then left me to die in an explosion. Batman didn't make it in time. But I came back, so it's okay." He left out the part about his mother tricking him, and how exactly he'd been resurrected. Explaining the Lazarus Pit would just lead to a whole other story about Ra's al Ghul and the League of Shadows, and Jason didn't feel like explaining that at the moment. 

He told them how he'd returned to Gotham, expecting to find out that Batman had killed the Joker. He also told them that the Pit had more or less messed with his head. Jason had been working on that, but every now and then that irrational anger and hatred for humanity came back. (He swore he was fine at the moment.) He told them how he had taken the name Red Hood and starting wiping out drug dealers in Gotham, and how Batman had found out about him. 

And then he told them how he'd tried to kill Tim the first time they'd met. About how he'd tried to kill all of them, really. His family. 

He didn't admit it, and he never would, but honestly? He was sorry. If he had known back then who Tim really was, or had known any of what he knew now, or had better control over his emotions, he never would've tried. But the past was the past.

He finished off his story by explaining to Percy, Sally, and Paul (who had joined them after making sure the baby, Estelle, was still asleep) why he had come to New York City with Tim to get out of Gotham for a while, and for Tim to go do a lecture at a college in the area. He told them how they'd found out about a pretty big crime spree going on currently, and they'd wanted to take the guys out; then he explained how that had gone horribly wrong when Tim was stabbed in the side by one of the men. Jason had shot the guy, then dragged his brother off to a safe place.

"This would be that safe place. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get any of you involved. I... I sort of panicked. Usually, in Gotham, we just go back to Batcave or wherever the closest safehouse one of us has is. If those aren't available, the hospitals at home can be trusted not to remove our masks without consent from either us or Batman. Here... I don't like the chances of him being outed. I'm sorry. Thanks, though. If it wasn't for you guys, I doubt Timmy'd be alive right now. I'm not the best at first aid." Jason let out a humorless laugh.

"I'm just glad you're okay, Jay." Percy said. "I'm not gonna judge you for what you do outside of camp, but, uh... why guns?" 

Jason looked down at the shotgun in his hand. He'd been tapping his fingers on it for the entire time he was telling his story. If he remembered correctly, that had something to do with the ADHD; being unable to sit still for him didn't translate to running around the room or standing up every two minutes. For Jason, it was more having a need to keep his hands moving. He'd tap his finger on his gun, play with the zipper on his jacket, whatever. It kept him focused while telling his story. 

"Honestly, I don't know. I think my reasoning was because Batman hates guns, but now... now it just feels right. I do this thing where I'll melt down old knives and arrowheads I find and turn them into a mix of celestial bronze and lead bullets. That way monsters aren't a problem, but mortals, like Batman, can tell there's actually something in the bullets. Like, if you put a pure celestial bronze one into some sort of, I don't know, scanner, I realized it comes out as if nothing was there on the computer screen, but with less mixed in, it just looks like it's completely lead. It helps when I get in trouble from time to time. Don't want mortals getting suspicious. Also, this way it actually works ok mortals. I... I know that's not the best way to think, but..." He shrugged. 

Sally and Paul shared a look. Jason knew this would be it. They'd decide they didn't want him around, that he was too dangerous. "Look, I'm sorry I bothered you. I shouldn't have come here. This... I'm not a good person. I'm sorry. I should go. I... I'll take Tim, and-" He stood and started to walk towards the bed. Carrying Tim all the way back to Gotham couldn't be THAT hard, right? 

"Jason?" Sally said. He stopped. "Uh, yeah?" She got up from her seat and walked over and hugged him. 

Not what he was expecting, but okay.

She pulled away, and looked him in the eyes. "Listen. You might not be my son, but you're my son's brother, which must count for something. You'll always have a home here. Understand me?" 

Jason blinked. "I... uh... yeah. Yeah. Thanks." He smiled. 

Jason's mom had never been there for him, and his biological mom had kind of gotten him killed. The he'd been adopted by Bruce, and the closest thing he had to a mom was Silena, and she wasn't even around half the time, much less in a stable relationship with Bruce. 

But Sally? She was the mother figure he'd never really, truly had. Jason was starting to understand exactly why Percy said she was the best. I'm the past few months since he'd met his brother, he'd been over to their house plenty of times, but not until this moment did he realize any of this.

"You know," Paul said, breaking the silence. "I think Red Robin over there is going to be pretty confused in the morning." 

Jason let out a laugh. "Honestly? I'm just surprised he's actually asleep." 

••• 

Tim didn't wake up until 4:00 the next afternoon. When he did, he realized two things immediately: one, that he was no longer bleeding to death and that someone had expertly fixed his wound and sewed it up, and two, that this was not his bedroom, or one he recognized. 

He sat up in bed, wincing at the sting from where he'd been cut, and looked around. There was a fish tank with two goldfish and a clownfish sitting on top of a desk, which was covered in textbooks and worksheets. The walls were blue, but covered in movie posters and posters of video games and many other things. There was a dresser, with little fish painted on the bottom, that seemed to be fading, as if they'd been painted there a long time ago. An old TV sat on top of it, with an xbox 360 sitting next to it. Next to that on the dresser, there was a box of xbox games, and next to that another box with what seemed to be a bunch of DVD's, of movies like The Avengers. 

The window was open, and seemingly led to an old fire escape. There was a planter box on the windowsill, with a weird flower that didn't seem to be blooming, despite the sun being out and bright. 

All in all, the room looked lived in. Still, Tim was wary. Being a bat tended to leave you with a sense of paranoia, and usually for good reason. 

Tim's reason was that his mask had been removed sometime while he had been asleep, and yet he had no idea where he was, or where Jason was either.

He walked towards the door, and listened. Muffled voices could be heard from outside, but he had no idea what they were saying. He quietly opened the door and snuck into the hallway, ready to fight at a moments notice when Jason came around the corner. 

"Hey, Timmy! Glad you're finally awake. You took a pretty rough hit last night. How're you feeling?" He said. 

"I'm fine. Where are we?" Tim said, trying to get some information out of his brother, but relaxing a bit. Jason looked physically fine, and he was wearing civvies; obviously, wherever they were, their identities were at least safe. 

"Funny story... c'mon, I have some people to introduce you to." Jason led Tim into the living room, where Tim was shocked to see the very same girl he'd seen in the alleyway after the lecture, along with a boy their age, an older woman who was clearly his mother, an older man, and a baby girl. The girl he recognized (what was her name? Annabell? Elizabeth?) and the boy their age were playing Monopoly, and she seemed to be winning. 

"Hey, guys, he's up!" The family (he assumed they were a family. Probably not the blonde girl (Annie?), though- she was probably the green-eyed boy's girlfriend, or something.

"Guys, this is Tim, my adopted little brother. Tim, this is my half-brother, Percy, and his family; his mom, Sally, his step-dad, Paul, and their daughter, Estelle. We call her Stella. That's Annabeth, she's Percy girlfr-" "I know him, Jay. I ran into him at the college, after that, uh... attack." "What?" "Yeah. We've met. I'm glad you're okay." Tim said, relaxing. It was good to know these people were familiar with them, or at least with Jason.

Speaking of, he turned to his brother. 

"Since when do you have family outside of us?" 

"Trust me, Timmy. It's a LONG story."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be clear, Tim doesn't know Jason's a demigod. All he knows is that Jason has a half-brother on his father's side named Percy, and that their father still seems to be just as much of an absent father on Percy's side. Jason makes Tim swear not to tell the others in the batfam, but who knows? They might find out anyways. 
> 
> Also, Tim doesn't know there's anything weird about Percy. He thinks something's up with Annabeth, because of what happened when they met that one time, but he doesn't even think Percy could know about it, much less that Percy DOES know about it and is a big part of it. He just thinks Annabeth is... something special and is dating Percy, someone completely normal who just HAPPENS to be related to Jason.
> 
> I don't have another fic planned yet but if you guys leave comments maybe I'll try to come up with something. LEAVE COMMENTS THOUGH!! It'll inspire me to write more if you guys tell me what exactly you like about this series and all that ahhh okay BYE

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know it's short, but it's 11:00pm and I have school in the morning. I wanted to post the whole fic tonight, but it's going to be two chapters instead because I can't finish it right now. I need to sleep guys BUT ITS OKAY I LOVE YOU HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS OKAY GOODNIGHT


End file.
